


Cajole, Wheedle, Dare, Beg

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Object Insertion, Strapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't believe he once didn't want this. He's got a naked, warm, happy Harry Potter curled against him, and if he'd known this was how it would turn out, perhaps he would have taken a strap to that glorious hide sooner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cajole, Wheedle, Dare, Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant's theme of: Strapping

  
It hangs inert from the bedpost, and the moon shines around it, imprinting dark marks along the pale line of Harry's back. Draco didn't take the strap to him there. He did Harry's arse until he'd stained it berry-coloured. Until Harry came all over himself.

Draco holds Harry now, half asleep. He drifts his fingers over Harry's shoulders -- rising and falling, rising and falling with his breath. Harry murmurs, his leg insinuating itself between Draco's own, up against his bollocks.

Draco can't believe he once didn't want this.

He's got a naked, warm, happy Harry Potter curled against him, and if he'd known this was how it would turn out, perhaps he would have taken a strap to that glorious hide sooner.

But by the time Harry asked (cajoled, wheedled, dared, begged) for it, Draco had gone and fallen for the pervert and couldn't bear the thought of hurting him any longer.

Bad timing.

They'd dated five months and Harry'd never mentioned it. They got a flat together, and it's not like Potter had a surprise dungeon waiting for Draco or something.

He just mentioned it off-hand over dinner one night. "You ever whip anyone, Draco?" Around a bite of sushi no less.

They talked about it for a bit, but Draco honestly assumed he was joking.

Until he mentioned it again. In bed. While Draco was inside him. Draco was to the point where he was making quick little jabs with his hips, and Harry, already having had his orgasm, cupped Draco's exerting face and said to him, "I want you to beat my arse, Malfoy."

Draco had taken four reckless thrusts and come, Harry's thumbs along his jaw and hot kisses soothing him through.

He'd asked again in the shower one morning, his hand curling around Draco's cock, gaze searching.

Again, his head in Draco's lap, watching the telly. Watching Fawlty Towers reruns for Merlin's sake.

When Harry pulled the strap from his sock drawer (Draco had already had the good sense to pilfer through his pants), Draco's mouth had gone dry.

"On you?" he'd croaked.

Harry had stepped close, his small smile as open and fresh as ever. "On me."

Draco stroked his fingers lower on his sleepy lover's body, making lazy figure eights around Harry's shoulder blades.

"Mmm," Harry hummed into Draco's neck. He scooted closer, his arms tightening possessively.

Draco had had to be taught those first times. He'd been shaking, scared and aroused and guilty. He'd had to learn to do more than flick at Harry, although Harry responded to flicks as well.

Harry responded to everything -- the tickle of it at his hanging bollocks; the tap-tap-tap Draco mastered against his raging erection, getting the strap all kinds of slick and sticky with precome; and of course the hard, stinging hits across the quivering flesh of his buttocks.

And always the words: "Draco, yes... Please , yes... Right there. God, like that. Please, like that. Please."

Harry loved when Draco would run it between his buttocks. Draco had never seen Harry arch his back quite like that before. So he'd started to experiment with the strap, pushing it just a little ways inside Harry with his finger, only to drag it quickly back out, making Harry keen and tremble. Draco loved to do that to Harry repeatedly, until the words were gone and his limbs went weak, and all either one of them could think about was fucking to completion.

Draco found he loved fucking Harry's freshly-strapped arse.

He loved Harry's skin, hot to the touch.

He loved that first fight of clench and slide, settling against him, and then slamming home, bouncing against the burn.

And all the while holding the strap to Harry's hip, letting it swing idly against Harry's tense thigh.

To Draco's shock, Harry never expressed interest in returning the favour. Draco had wondered if he might want that -- might want to bruise Draco's arse a little, maybe get a little comeuppance for times past.

"Is that why you do it to me?" Harry had asked him.

Draco sputtered, "Wh-- No! I mean, you asked me to try it and--"

"And do you think I'm a glutton for punishment?"

"I think you're a right horny bastard."

Harry had laughed but just as soon sobered. He touched his fingers to Draco's stubbly chin. "I love it when you use it. You wouldn't love it if I used it on you."

"No," Draco admitted.

Harry had shifted them, rolling Draco on top of himself in the bed. "You like to ride my cock while I tug on your aching tits."

Draco's cock had swelled, and he felt Harry's nudging at him, wanting in.

"You like it when I pull you down on it and you come on my stomach," Harry added.

And that had been the blunt end of that conversation.

Harry shifted in his doze now and lifted his face. "Merlin, did I drool on you?"

"Maybe." Draco smiled.

"What time is it?" Harry stretched, and his leg moved against Draco's half-swollen cock. "Time for that again, eh?"

"I think it's midnight."

"Mmm."

"Go back to sleep," Draco whispered.

"Mmm hmm."

Harry's head settled once more in the crook of Draco's shoulder. His hair tickled Draco's mouth, and Draco sputtered his lips free of it.

"Sorry," Harry murmured.

Draco kissed the top of his head in answer.

And then Harry, half gone, certainly exhausted, took Draco's hand and pulled it down his body. He put it where he wanted it, cupping the reddened flesh of his well-used arse. Draco felt Harry smile against him.

Draco ran his fingers softly over the still-warm marks. He felt Harry inhale and then relax utterly against him.

Draco stilled his fingers, just holding Harry's bum in his hand.

He looked up at the strap hanging from the bed they shared. The moonlight had moved on. The night was progressing. The strap hung motionless and completely nonthreatening.

Draco closed his eyes, held his lover close against his own body, and fell asleep.  



End file.
